<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolves Moon by Lady_Yunalesca245</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264208">The Wolves Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245'>Lady_Yunalesca245</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a celebration and a blessing to have a mate - to have one to walk beside you. It was unfortunate Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield's blessing was wrought with blood, despair, and a prophecy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon S Kennedy and Christopher Redfield met respectively on August 7th, 1984. The meeting was an intimate affair and would serve as the official start of the unification of the Kennedy and Redfield Clans – the two oldest werewolf packs in the nation. To the respected members of the clans, the meeting was merely a formality, the ink on the arranged marriage contract between Leon and Chris long since dried, but to the Alpha of the Redfield and Kennedy Clans? It was important that their heirs were compatible and would become a united front – in mind, body, and spirit. It was important that Chris and Leon would come to love and cherish one another as friends and mates. It was unfortunate, however, that Leon was as shy as a newborn kitten, and Chris was defiant, commanding, and stubborn. It was an odd match to be sure, but the Alpha's of both clans were confident that age and patience would smooth out the kinks.</p><p>The unsure looks shared by both Alphas spoke volumes about said confidence.</p><p>"Leon," Sophia Kennedy bent down to her son's height, and with a soft smile, reached out and cupped her son's cheek. "Don't you want to introduce yourself?"</p><p>Leon raised his eyes and stared over his mother's slim shoulder to see Chris grinning at him. Leon ducked his head back down and shook it with enough force that Sophia worried it would pop off his shoulders.</p><p>"Chris would like to meet you, sweetheart." Sophia murmured, taking her son's hand in her own. "Don't you want to meet your mate?"</p><p>"I…" Leon started, a blush warming his cheeks as he turned and shot Chris another unsure look. "He doesn't seem very nice." Leon leaned closer to his mother and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do all Redfield's look like that?"</p><p>"He's a very handsome boy, Leon." Sophia chided all the while struggling to hold back a smile. She hoped that Chris's brazenness would rub off on her son. She nudged him out of her arms and towards the center of the room where Chris was waiting. "We don't want to be rude."</p><p>Leon swallowed, tightening his grip on his mother's hand as they approached Chris and his parents. When he made no move to speak, his mother placed her free hand on his head.</p><p>"Go on, sweetheart." Sophia urged in a firm tone indicating that she was done with the lack of manners and the uncooperating.</p><p>"Heir Apparent Leon S. Kennedy." Leon released his mother's hand and reaching it out for Chris to take. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Heir Apparent Christopher Redfield." Chris reached out and took Leon's hand in his own but it made it no further stilling when a tingle raced up and down his arm. He tightened his grip on Leon's hand before releasing it. "It's nice to meet you, Leon."</p><p>When it was obvious that Leon wouldn't be continuing the conversation, Chris pointed to the couch near the window. "Would you like to take a seat? We can talk."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Sophia watched as her son and Chris shuffled over to the couch, a thoughtful frown on her face as she watched Chris hover over Leon as he made himself comfortable. It couldn't possibly-</p><p>"It's a little early, isn't it?" Lucian Kennedy cut into her thoughts. Her husband watched their son with a thoughtful frown of his own. "Although, the connection is obvious."</p><p>"From Chris' side, but what about Leon? What if he didn't feel anything?" Sophia bit her bottom lip and forced herself not to wring her hands. What if this didn't work? She couldn't force her son into a mating if he had no feelings for the Redfield Heir.</p><p>"We don't have anything to worry about, Sophia." Lucian murmured, nudging his head over to where the heirs were sitting and Sophia was amazed to watch her son shuffle closer to Chris as he listened to a story Chris was telling – about his First Shift. "He looks happy, doesn't he?"</p><p>"I didn't expect him to get so comfortable so quickly," Sophia confessed. "You know how shy our baby is, Lucian."</p><p>"He doesn't notice," Lucian stated with a soft smile as he continued to look on. It was true that his son was timid and shy in a world where confidence and wit were not a recommendation, but a mandatory trait, Lucian knew that his son's shyness would fade the more he interacted with their world and that of humans. He wouldn't lie that it put his heart at ease knowing that Chris would be at Leon's side, considering that Leon was one of the first Omegas in the Kennedy Clan in over two hundred years and his coloring as a wolf was pure white further cementing his status. Leon needed protection and Lucian and Sophia could only do so much.</p><p>"-It was pretty weird at first." Chris continued, scrunching up his nose at the thought of trying to describe running during a Full Moon. "But we were able to run until dawn and not be tired at all."</p><p>"…. I've never ran during a Full Moon." Leon's soft voice confessed. "…. I haven't shifted yet."</p><p>"You're not supposed to shift until you're ten," Chris reassured. "It's no big deal and I'll be there for your first one-" Chris stopped, looking at Leon with a small smile. "If I can come?"</p><p>Leon nodded, a pleased flush dusting his cheeks at the thought. "I would really like it if you did, Chris." Leon looked unsure before a look of determination took over the insecurity. "Can…. I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Are you okay with being my mate?" Leon stared down at his hands. "I mean, I'm only seven years old and you're a big kid."</p><p>"I'm okay with it."</p><p>Leon looked up to see Chris staring at him with a small grin that reached his eyes. The older boy reached out and laced their fingers together. "Dad told me that when mates meet for the first time, it's a tingling feeling and it makes your stomach feel warm." Chris squeezed his hand and a blush dusted his cheeks. "That's how I feel when I touch you, Leon. I feel nice." Chris looked unsure and squeezed his hand again. "Do you feel that way too?"</p><p>Leon was quiet for a moment before giving a short nod. "...I'm not scared and it feels nice when we hold hands." Leon scrunched up his nose. "I'm sorry. I can't really describe it."</p><p>"It's alright." Chris pulled away and Leon felt a shiver race down his spine at the sudden departure of warmth and made no move to reach for Chris's hand again. He didn't want to be weird. "Do you want to meet Claire?"</p><p>"Claire?"</p><p>"My baby sister." Chris continued, a small smile on his lips. "She's only five years old, but I promised that I would introduce you. Do you mind?"</p><p>"No," Leon responded, sliding off the couch and trailing after to Chris, stopping when he watched his mate approach a silent man who was watching Leon with careful eyes.</p><p>"Leon?" Chris turned, frowning when he saw Leon stop in the middle of the room. "What's the matter? Come on-"</p><p>"Claire isn't allowed to meet him, son." Nicholas Redfield murmured, his voice deep and warm, unlike his appearance. "She'll have to wait until the relationship between the clans is established."</p><p>"She's going to be mad," Chris uttered, already frowning at the thought of his sister throwing a wild tantrum. "You heard me promise her, Dad."</p><p>"I did," Nicholas acknowledged with a knowing smile. "And what's the first rule of making promises?"</p><p>"Make sure that promise is attainable and within reason." Chris recited with a wince. "I didn't know that this meeting was supposed to be private."</p><p>"The union between the Redfield and Kennedy Clans will be recorded as one of the most important in our people's history, Chris." Nicholas frowned down at his son. "It's vital that we do it without outside interference. You can tell Claire about Leon when it's over, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Father."</p><p>"Good." Nicholas bent down to Leon's level with a short smile. "It's an honor to meet you, Heir Kennedy. I am Nicholas Redfield, Alpha to the Redfield Clan."</p><p>"It's-" Leon whirled to face his parents who nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well, Alpha Redfield."</p><p>Nicholas grinned, coming to his feet and holding out his hand towards Chris. "I think that our introductions are going smoothly enough? Alpha and Beta Kennedy? If you would join me at the table?"</p><p>Leon's lips thinned as he was urged to sit at his parent's side. He opened his mouth to ask but Nicholas' smooth voice cut him off.</p><p>"I would like to apologize for Beta Redfield's absence." Nicholas began sincerely. "She's back home dealing with the potential fallout with the Valentine Clan." Nicholas looked down at his son with a short smile. "Chris was adamant that Jill Valentine was not his mate or in the running."</p><p>Lucian gave Nicholas a sympathetic look. "The Valentine Clan are proud warriors and it's an honor to be married or attached to the clan, but it can't be helped when mates are concerned." Lucian placed a hand on the single paper on the table - a contract. "Are we in agreement?"</p><p>"Yes." Nicholas nodded, reaching for a pen. "Are we also still in discussion about the age of marriage?"</p><p>"I think twenty-one and twenty-five are appropriate." Lucian turned to Sophia who nodded before he turned back to Nicholas. "We are in agreement with Leon and Chris seeing each other multiple times are a year until they're settled?"</p><p>"Of course and it should be simple enough with both our clans living three hours apart and what of dating and like in between?"</p><p>"Both of them are free to date should they choose to do so. As long as they are aware of their duties when the time arrives." Lucian didn't sound worried about that particular side of the contract. Leon was a shy and timid and wouldn't have the time for a wandering eye.</p><p>Not as his Heir.</p><p>"What of the subject of children?" Sophia spoke up softly. "You are aware of Leon's status as a confirmed Omega?"</p><p>"I am," Nicholas confirmed, his tone reverent. "We are beyond blessed by this union. He is the first Omega to be born in two hundred years. The number of children will be up to the discretion of Leon and Chris. If they chose to have children, they will be welcome to join either clan and will be considered full-blood members."</p><p>"I would like for Leon to become a Redfield," Chris spoke for the first time since the proceedings began. "If our children will be under the name of Redfield, it will offer them more protection should they be Omega."</p><p>"The possibility of them being Omegas are low, Heir Redfield," Sophia remarked kindly. "I am sure Leon-"</p><p>"Regardless." Chris cut in softly. "Even if the chance is small, it's there, Beta Kennedy, and you left the fate of our future children to Leon and I, correct?"</p><p>"We did."</p><p>"Should our children be born Omega, I would want them placed under the Redfield name." Chris refused to break eye contact with Sophia until she nodded.</p><p>"Do I have to have children?" Leon's soft voice brought their chattering to a stop. All eyes turned to him and he fought not to lower his gaze.</p><p>"No." Chris murmured, reaching over and placing a hand on Leon's smaller one. "We don't have to have children."</p><p>"Chris." Nicholas sounded disapproving, but Chris ignored the chiding and kept his eyes locked with Leon's. Their parents were talking about them as if they weren't in the room and while Chris was used to it, Leon wasn't and Chris wasn't going to stand for it.</p><p>"We don't have to have children, Leon," Chris repeated. "We can adopt a rabbit and call it a day if we want." Chris leaned closer and lowered his voice, knowing full well that all the adults could hear them. "I saw Dad eat a rabbit in his wolf form once so we'll have to keep it away from him, okay?"</p><p>Leon's blue eyes widened and he looked at Nicholas who was narrowing his eyes in Chris' direction. "Really?"</p><p>Before Chris could respond, he felt his Father's larger hand grab the back of his neck and force him back into his seat. He smothered a snicker when his Father released a rough cough when Lucian had trouble controlling his own laughter.</p><p>"Really, Nick?" Lucian chuckled. "You had a moment?"</p><p>"How are we in agreement about Leon's Dowry?" Nicholas continued, ignoring Lucian's question. "We have no problem providing-"</p><p>"Did you really eat a rabbit?" Leon's soft voice halted Nicholas' question and a swift silence entered the room. "You didn't eat the kids did you?"</p><p>"No." Nicholas was patient with his response, wanting nothing more than to reach over and smack Chris in the head for starting the conversation. "I...didn't eat the kids."</p><p>Leon's eyes narrowed as he stared down his Father-in-Law. "Did you remember which parent you ate? The Mom or the Dad?"</p><p>Chris watched, in awe, as his Father looked guilty before letting out a short sigh. "I don't remember-"</p><p>Leon shook his head, his lip jutting out in a small pout. "What about the babies? What if they're cold or lost?"</p><p>"Leon." Sophia placed a hand on her son's head, stalling his questions. "I'm sure Alpha Redfield meant no harm by it. You will learn that when you experience your first shift."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I won't eat a rabbit." Leon sounded so confident that Lucian, who had been holding back his laughter, finally cracked and his booming laughter echoed across the room, earning a harsh glare from his counterpart. It was destined to fade when he noticed that Leon was giving him such a determined look that Nicholas could only describe it as cute. He turned to his son who was struggling to hold back his laughter.</p><p>"You have a firecracker on your hands, don't you?"</p><p>"I do." Chris snorted, reaching over and with permission from Lucian, ruffled Leon's hair earning a small protest and a swipe of a hand. "Are we done, Dad? I'm not worried about a dowry." Chris's face was twisted. "Do we really need one?"</p><p>"I'd prefer it if we did, Heir Redfield," Sophia spoke up again, her tone firm and insistent. "The idea that my son has a mate is wonderful, but the idea that my son will be able to provide for himself sets at me at ease."</p><p>"You act as if this isn't going to work out," Nicholas stated, his lips twisted into a disgruntled frown. "Is there something we need to address that will put your mind at ease?"</p><p>"No." Sophia reassured swiftly, noticing the stiffness in Nicholas' shoulders and the distraught look Chris adapted. "I don't believe in my son being totally dependent on his mate and considering his status I don't want this to be a problem down the road should this relationship not work." Sophia leaned forward, her lips thinning as if she didn't want to speak her next words. "Or, do you not remember the Ashfords?"</p><p>Nicholas' disgruntled expression shifted into one of suppressed fury. "You compare my clan to those misfits of incest and inbreeding?"</p><p>Sophia said nothing, her eyes darkening as her nose caught wind of his anger. "I meant no disrespect-"</p><p>"You didn't? It's difficult to tell on this side, Sophia."</p><p>"Nicholas." Lucian reached out, placing a hand over his mate. "Sophia? That is enough. We do not mention the failings of the Ashford Clan. Their failings were of their own making and we will make sure such a tragedy never happens again, correct? I am sure that Sophia means well, Nicholas, and she is correct. We must look at this marriage from all angles and there is a possibility that this will not work out." Lucian stared into Chris's worried eyes. "I know you want to be with Leon, Chris. Your instincts are screaming at you and your wolf demands it, but there are times where you will have to listen to your head instead of your heart."</p><p>Lucian reached over, placing a hand on his son's head. "You are both young and have yet to experience what life is like and what it will provide for you. I have no intention of taking Leon away from you, but I do plan on placing precautionary measures to ensure his safety and yours, understand?"</p><p>"Yes, I understand, Alpha Kennedy."</p><p>"Good." Lucian rumbled, ruffling his son's head. "And Leon? Do you understand?"</p><p>"I think?" Leon tilted his head in confusion. "It's hard to keep up when you get all bossy." Leon turned to Chris who was giving him a small grin. "Are you going to get like that?"</p><p>"Maybe." Chris teased, his eyes lighting up with amusement when Leon pulled a disgruntled face. "I'll be nice to you, Leon. Don't worry, okay?"</p><p>"Of course you're going to be nice to me, Chris," Leon stated as if the whole matter wasn't going to be a problem. "And I'm going to be nice to you - it's what mates are supposed to do, right?"</p><p>Chris stared at Leon for a long moment before a wide, beaming smile pulled at his lips. "Yeah." Chris turned to his Father. "Are we done? I want to show Leon around and introduce him-"</p><p>"We are not done and you and Leon are not dismissed." Nicholas gave him a stern stare, satisfied that Chris lowered his gaze before turning back to his counterparts. "Are we agreement about the terms of the contract? It can be adjusted as we see fit."</p><p>"I have no problems." Lucian turned to his mate, relieved that the tension had dissipated. "Sophia?"</p><p>"None." Sophia agreed, reaching for the pens that were in the center of the table. "Shall we?"</p><p>Nicholas and Chris reached out, and swiftly signed their names to the bottom of the paper, and Lucian, along with Sophia and Leon was quick to follow.</p><p>"Now can we go?" Chris requested, not bothering to wait for more than a nod from his Father before he reached out for Leon's hand. "Want me to show you around?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Nicholas waited and watched as the children scrambled out of the room before turning to his counterparts. "I don't need to tell you that it is imperative that a child emerge from this marriage?"</p><p>"We are aware." Sophia shared a sad look with her mate. "We are beyond blessed that we have an Omega among us again, but I am afraid that Leon won't be able to handle it."</p><p>"He is a lovely and fiery child," Nicholas reassured with a small grin. "I have all the confidence that he and Chris will emerge from this victorious." Nicholas's eyes softened. "Our fangs are not as sharp as our ancestors but that makes us no less deadly."</p><p>"We will welcome Her," Sophia whispered, intertwining her fingers with her mate's. "And She shall walk the land with Alpha and Omega in hand-"</p><p>"And pave the way to Paradise." Lucian finished with a twisted smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Omega's First Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucian knew something was wrong the moment he woke up one night to see Chris standing at his doorway with a tight expression, his broadening shoulders tense underneath his black tank top. The Redfield Heir had been staying with them for Spring Break in an effort to immerse himself with the Kennedy Clan and further cement his bond with Leon and things had been going well-</p><p>Until now.</p><p>"Alpha Kennedy." Chris murmured, careful not to disturb the still sleeping household. "We have a problem."</p><p>Lucian rose from the bed, approaching the smaller Alpha with a grim frown as he slipped out of his room and into the barely lit hallway. "What's the matter? Is it Leon?"</p><p>Chris gave a short nod, turning on his heel and leading Lucian down the hallway and into his son's room and there, sitting underneath the open window and moonlight was a small white wolf with ice blue eyes. Lucian froze at the sight of his son who ears flickered at his appearance. He whirled around to Chris with a question on his lips when the wolf barked forcing Lucian's attention back to him.</p><p>"I was in my room when I heard scratching at the door." Chris began quietly, his eyes refusing to leave the wolf that was now exploring the room with a now wagging tail - he was going to be trouble. "I thought it was Cobalt but it seemed that Leon's instincts didn't like waiting for the full moon." Chris grimaced when Leon crawled underneath the bed and popped his head back out with mischievous eyes. It would have been cute under any other circumstance. "The Council isn't going to be happy about this - The Redfield Clan isn't going to be happy."</p><p>"No." Lucian entered the room and crouched underneath the bed where Leon was watching him with a curiosity of a toddler and he felt a rush of pride towards his son for accomplishing his first shift, but his status as an Omega placed a damper on what would have been a wonderful occasion. "I'm afraid that Sophia and I are the only ones happy about Leon shifting and with little problems." Lucian grinned and reached out pressing his nose against Leon's cold and pink one earning a purr for the action. "He's a cute one."</p><p>Chris chuckled in agreement before joining him at the edge of the bed. "Yeah." The laughter faded and a solemn air took its place. "He was supposed to shift in front of hundreds." Chris's eyes darkened in pain as he reached out and tickled underneath Leon's chin. "Yet, he shifted all alone with no one to help or comfort him." Chris reached out with a soft coo and pulled Leon from underneath the bed so that he and Lucian could examine and check for injuries. Werewolves that shifted for the first time were prone to injuries due to the self-harm and shock that the body suffered underneath the strain. However, Chris and Lucian were relieved that they found nothing but soft, white fur and a cub that was wiggling and wanting to get out of Chris' firm grip.</p><p>"It's unusual." Lucian murmured, reaching out for his son, smiling when the cub was placed into his waiting hands. "We usually have trouble with our new additions." Lucian tugged Leon closer and checked his paws, tail, and teeth - all were good. "He seems to be handling his form just fine - excellent, in fact."</p><p>"How long was he like this?" Chris shook his head in wonder. "It's been ten hours since we went to bed. He could have shifted shortly after?"</p><p>"We would have noticed." Lucian sounded doubtful. No one had a quiet shift. No one. "I didn't hear a thing did you?"</p><p>"Nothing." Chris jerked his head to the room next to Leon's. "A little shuffling and a couple of bathroom trips but that's it."</p><p>"So, he just shifted?" Chris sounded doubtful as well. "Just like that?"</p><p>"Just like that," Lucian muttered, staring down at his son with a worried brow. As much as Omegas were revered in their community, there was little to none information on them which made their current situation perplexing and forced a number of questions to rise to the forefront of Lucian's mind:</p><p>When did Leon shift?</p><p>How long was it going to last?</p><p>How often was it going to happen?</p><p>"Our shift usually lasts until the sun rises." Lucian murmured, rising to his feet with Leon still in his arms as he approached the window where the sun was peeking out behind the trees. "Grab a set of his pajamas in the left drawer would you? He's quite reserved for a wolf."</p><p>Later, Lucian breathed a quiet sigh of relief that Leon shifted back into his human form and both Alpha politely turned away as Leon dressed with the smell of fear and confusion masking his usual lavender and vanilla scent.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>Lucian and Chris turned back, a strained smile painted on their faces and that was all Leon needed for a small sob to emerge from his throat urging both Alphas to rush to him in comfort and concern.</p><p>"It's alright." Lucian murmured, lifting Leon up into his arms. "You're alright, Leon. Can you try to tell me what happened?"</p><p>Leon shook his head, burying his face into Lucian's shoulder. "I don't remember." Leon buried his face deeper into his Father's shoulder, taking comfort in his smell. "I remember falling asleep and waking up. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright. It's not your fault." Lucian patted him on the back as he led his son and Chris out of the room and down into the kitchen where a worried Sophia was waiting. "Did you know that you shifted?"</p><p>"...I did?" Leon met Lucian's eyes as he was set down on the floor but wasn't there for long as Sophia swept him up and into a chair at the dining table. "I don't remember." Leon's eyes lowered to the table avoiding eye contact. "Isn't shifting painful? For the first time?"</p><p>"Yes," Chris responded softly. "You're lucky to not have felt nothing at all-"</p><p>"I don't remember my first shift." Leon cut in, a shameful flush dusting his cheeks. "You were supposed to be there, remember? I promised that you could be there with me for my first one and I-" Leon clenched his eyes to fight against his tears. "I messed it up."</p><p>"Hey." Chris cut in firmly, bending down to Leon's height. "You didn't mess anything up, alright? There's nothing to fix and there's nothing wrong with you."</p><p>"You say that because you're my mate." Leon pulled away and rising from the chair oblivious to Chris's darkening eyes. "I want to be alone right now."</p><p>"Alright," Sophia whispered with a strained smile. "Why don't you go back to your room and rest? I'll bring something to eat in a little bit."</p><p>Leon said nothing, rushing back up the stairs and the three of them heard a door slam shut not a minute later and Chris fought not to race up after them when he felt Lucian's hand on his shoulders.</p><p>"I know it's the last thing you want to do right now, but it's best that we give him time to process." Lucian bit out a small sigh. "He wasn't aware of his first shift - an introduction to his wolf. You have to understand from his standpoint, Chris. He's waited four years for this moment."</p><p>"I understand that, but-"</p><p>"No." Lucian rumbled, stalling his protests. "You don't understand - none of us do. The best we can do is support Leon." Lucian's gaze drifted towards the kitchen doorway and the stairs leading up to the second floor. "He's a good boy. He'll bounce back."</p><p>It took everything Chris had not to snap back at the Alpha. To tell Lucian that Leon shouldn't be left alone. Not after a such a night, but the Alpha knew his son better than Chris and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a confrontation that would send him packing and away from his mate for the foreseeable future. So, he waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>It was on the second to last day that Chris was set to return home that he spotted a curious pair of blue eyes staring at him from the doorway of his room. He couldn't help the grin that stretched across his lips when Leon ducked out of sight but Chris wasn't going to allow him to hide. Not when he was set to leave for another six to eight months.</p><p>"Leon." Chris called out playfully, sitting on the bed and watching the door with amused eyes. "Can you come in? I missed talking to you."</p><p>Leon peeked back into the room with a worried stare, blue eyes growing wider when he noticed the luggage sitting next to the Alpha's bed. "Where are you going?" Leon stepped further inside with a growing look of distress. "Are you leaving?"</p><p>"Tomorrow." Chris reached out, tugging Leon closer and pressing a loud smacking kiss against his forehead. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Fine." Leon returned somber. "Are you leaving because of me? Because of what I did?"</p><p>"No." Chris returned softly. "And I keep telling you that you did nothing wrong, alright? I'm going home because Spring Break is almost over for me." Chris grimaced at the thought of going back to school. Granted, he has better control of his senses, but the smell of overbearing perfume and colognes always made his nose itch. Honestly, what was wrong with plain soap and water?</p><p>"Are you coming back? For the holidays?" Leon shuffled his feet, his eyes downcast. "I would like to see you again."</p><p>Chris tilted his head, lips stretching into a smile. "Why don't you visit us this year?"</p><p>Leon stilled, eyes lifting to meet Chris who was waiting for his response with a patient smile. It wouldn't be so bad, would it? To see Chris home and to see how much Claire has grown up. He hasn't seen her since she was a toddler.</p><p>"We'll have to ask Dad." Leon lowered his gaze again. "But, I don't think he's going to be okay with it after how my shift happened, Chris. We still haven't told anyone yet. He's supposed to make the announcement soon."</p><p>Which was the reason why Chris was leaving a little early so that he could stand in as Heir Apparent as they received the announcement. The Redfield Council were going to be less than thrilled that there were no witness to Leon's shift which could bring political complications to not only their marriage but the relationship established between both packs. It could be seen as concealing Leon from prying eyes when it was the furthest from the truth.</p><p>"We'll talk it over with him once the announcement has passed and things have cooled down, alright?" Chris pressed another kiss to Leon's forehead. "In the meantime, why don't we go out and have some fun? Make up for lost time? We can check out that new arcade that's downtown and have pizza. How does that sound?"</p><p>It was an obviously good idea judging from the way Leon's eyes lit up, but an cautious look took too quickly for Chris liking and he knew an excuse was brewing but he was ready for a counter-attack.</p><p>"I'll get you extra-cheese." Chris enticed. "With sausage."</p><p>"We can have cake later, right?"</p><p>Chris' eyes narrowed at the addition. He knew full that Sophia and Lucian disapproved of Leon having sweets. It made him crazy to put it bluntly, but Chris was willing to break the rules just once if it meant that he got to see a smile on his little mate's face.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three : On Thin Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The announcement of Leon's First Shift was met with speculation and wariness. A silent shift with no witnesses? No wounds or scratches to be seen? It sounded unnatural but with no record or evidence of how Omegas shifted, people were left dumbfounded on how to proceed. They couldn't very well punish a cub for something that was out of their control and the arrangement couldn't be nulled due to the fact that one of the conditions - which was to witness Leon's First Shift - was met under extreme circumstances. The Kennedy and Redfield Councils were left bereft in the situation and decided that it was best that the Alphas of both clans decide on the best course of action. It was a coward's tactic and it left Lucian and Nicholas frustrated and without a ground to stand on. How were they supposed to resolve it when a cub was involved? Lucas would never throw his son under the rug and place the blame squarely on his shoulders and Nicholas would never allow his son-in-law to take the brunt of the displeasure that was making itself known throughout both territories. It was one thing they agreed upon in this entire mess and another was to never let Leon figure out the turmoil his shift had caused-</p><p>That, of course, had been their original intention. They should have known that Leon would find out and one of the first hints was the acrid smell that hit Lucian's nose as he slipped into the door one quiet evening.</p><p>His nose scrunched up and his mouth lifted bearing his fangs. He slapped his hand over his mouth as Leon tumbled down the stairs with a thunderous frown and all but collided into his Father's legs.</p><p>"Why," Leon demanded wrapping his arms around Lucian's waist forcing a grunt out of the man's mouth. The Omega was growing stronger with each passing day and he didn't know whether to be proud or worried at the speed Leon's abilities were growing. "Why didn't you tell me about what was going on?"</p><p>"I didn't want you to worry, Leon." Lucian soothed lowering his hand and placing it on his son's head. "What happened wasn't your fault-"</p><p>"It was my fault." Leon buried his face into Lucian's stomach his shoulders shaking underneath his Father's grip. "If I hadn't shifted then none of this would be happening to us. I don't want to be an Omega. I don't want to be Chris' mate." Leon released a heart-wrenching sob. "I just want to be normal" Leon shook his head when his father tried to pull him away. "...why couldn't I be an Alpha like you?"</p><p>"Leon." Lucian swallowed taking his son by his shoulders and bending down to meet his eyes. "I love you just the way you are, sweetheart. I wish I could shout it to the rooftops about how wonderful and kind and smart you are. It wouldn't matter if you were an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. I would love you just the same." Lucian shook his head when his son opened his mouth to protest. "What happened wasn't your fault, Leon. We-" Lucian stopped, hesitation clear on his features. "We don't know much about Omegas or about their shifting abilities so this is new to me and you. It's going to be a learning experience for all of us."</p><p>"Oh." Leon lowered his gaze, a blush settling on his cheeks. "...I don't hate it and I-I don't hate Chris either."</p><p>A swift chuckle escaped Lucian's throat at the confession. "I'm sure that he'll be happy to hear that you don't hate him. He adores you."</p><p>"I know." Leon's lips thinned. "...I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you. I know that being an Alpha is hard. Or, that's what Mom said. I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble."</p><p>"You didn't do anything, Leon." Lucian pressed a kiss against his son's forehead and tapped his chin with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to take care of it, alright?"</p><p>"You shouldn't have to take care of it, Dad." Leon stepped back, his shoulders slumped. "Alpha Redfield shouldn't have to do it either. Is it okay if I apologize to him too?"</p><p>"He wouldn't accept it." Lucian murmured rushing to explain as Leon's face fell. "He doesn't think it's your fault either, baby. No one's blaming you, understand?"</p><p>Leon opened his mouth to protest but a stern look from Lucian shot further protests down. He nodded and moved to embrace his Father before pulling away with a sad smile. "Alright. I understand."</p><p>"Good." a sigh of quiet relief escaped Lucian at Leon's reluctant acceptance. It might not have been what he wanted, but he was satisfied that he and his son were seeing eye to eye. He was quite relieved that the acrid smell had dissipated - a sign that Leon's anger had faded. He held out his hand which Leon had took all too eagerly. He could use his eagerness to broach another sensitive subject.</p><p>"I heard through the grapevine - your mother - that you wanted to visit Chris this summer?" Lucian grinned when Leon suddenly found the wall very interesting. "What's wrong with him coming to us?"</p><p>"Nothing," Leon murmured eyes shifting before he was brave enough to meet his Father's calm gaze. "I would like to get to know him and his family better. It's polite, right?"</p><p>"It's polite." Lucian agreed with a tight smile that caused Leon's stomach to drop into his shoes. He knew that look. "It's also inappropriate for an Omega to be in the presence of an Alpha in such a manner. It's the reason why Chris visits us instead of the other way around."</p><p>"Mom can go with me." Leon rationalized earning a muffled chuckle. "I won't be alone."</p><p>"Of course not." Lucian frowned at the very thought of his Omega son being alone and without a proper escort. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go into Redfield territory at the moment." Lucian's eyes softened as he tried to soften the blow of his next words. "Not with our current situation."</p><p>"It'll blow off by the summer right?" Leon looked thoughtful. "I can just shift for everyone on the next full moon."</p><p>"It's not that simple." God, Lucian wished it was that simple, but it wasn't and Leon knew it judging from the frown he gave him. "You know what shifting for the first time means to a werewolf."</p><p>"I do," Leon uttered as that acrid scent returned causing Lucian's nose to curl up in response. "I said that I would ask if I could visit for the summer or even for Christmas but we didn't think something like this would happen. Can we fix it? Can I help?"</p><p>"I don't know if you can, sweetheart," Lucian admitted at a loss as to what to tell his son. It was obvious that the Kennedy and Redfield Clans wanted answers and Lucian had no idea how to give it. They wanted to know how he, as their Alpha, missed his son's first shift. His room was no more than thirty feet away from his own and yet with his superior hearing didn't notice a thing? The situation was made worse when it was discovered that Chris, the Heir Apparent to the Redfield Clan, had been literally next door.</p><p>Lucian couldn't imagine the lashing that Chris was going through at the moment. The Heir Apparent missed his mate's first shift? It was almost similar to abandoning his mate on their honeymoon. It was safe to say that Chris was less than happy with the council's proceedings and he didn't even want to get started on how his own mate was holding up.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Leon." Lucian reached down and pressed a kiss against his son's forehead, breathing in his scent. "It'll be okay."</p><p>"I know it will, Dad." Leon returned his embrace, soaking in his Father's warmth. His Dad always made it better. Always.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I can't come to visit you, Leon." Chris's voice was deep and rumbling and it set Leon at ease as he settled down into his sheets. "It's been hectic as of late."</p><p>"Dad said that it's about my shifting?" Leon, again, couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt. This really was a mess, wasn't it? And all because he couldn't control-</p><p>"Hey." Chris's voice came back firm and as if waving a hand, the guilt had all but vanished from his mind. "What did I tell you before I left? It's not your fault, Leon."</p><p>"I know-"</p><p>"You don't." Chris cut in softly. "We keep telling you that it's not your fault, but I don't think you believe us and you don't believe me."</p><p>"I...do believe you." Leon protested, biting his lip at having been caught out on a lie. Then again, Chris was going to be his mate so he would be able to tell, wouldn't he? "I believe you, Chris."</p><p>"I'm glad that you do, Leon, but what happened was beyond your control. We don't know about Omegas. You're actually the first one in a really long time and well, we're at a loss as to what- Leon? Leon!"</p><p>The door to Leon's room burst open and Lucian stared in complete shock at the scene before him. The phone was on the floor and thanks to his hearing, he could hear Chris screaming down the line, his tone growing desperate, but Lucian couldn't find it in himself to move away from the door. He felt Sophia brush past him and grab the phone, her soothing tone reassuring Chris and trying and failing to calm the Alpha down. He knew he should have taken the phone from his mate, but his eyes couldn't leave the blue eyes that were staring into his own.</p><p>Leon, in his wolf form, was sitting on the bed, and instead of the cub that he met no more than a week ago, a larger wolf was before him. A wolf that was almost as large as himself and Nicholas. This couldn't be right. No wolf was bigger than Alpha or even remotely close to it. Betas, which were a majority of werewolves, were smaller and less bulky in size, but Omegas?</p><p>No one knew what Omegas looked like.</p><p>No one knew if they were bigger or smaller.</p><p>Or stronger.</p><p>"Sophia," Lucian murmured, his hackles rising at the sight of his son staring him down, keeping direct contact - challenging him. "Get out."</p><p>"What?" Sophia looked up staring at him in bewilderment before turning back to her son and tensing, finally noticing how utterly still her son was and her own hackles raised. "Leon-"</p><p>"Sophia, get out of the fucking room," Lucian commanded, reaching out for his wife and almost throwing her out of the room before shutting the door behind him, just in time before Leon leaped towards them and hitting the door with such force that it rattled against the hinges. The pure, unadulterated strength caused a lump to form in his throat. What was going on with his son? It wasn't normal for wolves to grow at such an alarming rate. It didn't happen to Alpha and Betas, but he didn't know about Omegas. Lucian didn't realize that his son being an Omega would bring up so many unanswered questions. He didn't know if his son would become dangerous-</p><p>The door jumped again and the wood cracked underneath the force of Leon's weight. It wouldn't be long before the door gave away and his son would get out of the room. He couldn't let him get out and potentially harm others. He turned to his wife who had turned pale and was staring at the door as if it give way any moment.</p><p>"Go and get the tranquilizer, Sophia." Lucian wanted to vomit at the command, but he didn't have a choice. "Hurry."</p><p>"We can't-"</p><p>"If we don't put him to sleep, he's going to overpower us and hurt someone in the compound." Lucian pressed against the door, his blood singing at the thought of a challenge. "Hurry."</p><p>The door jumped a third time, and the doorknob fell off and the door cracked further prompting Sophia down the hall and into their room, leaving Lucian to his son and his breaking heart. God. He never thought he'd come to the day where he would have to put a tranquilizer dart in his own fucking son, but he didn't have a choice. He wouldn't let his people get hurt and he wouldn't his son hurt his people. He would put Leon down -</p><p>By any means necessary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>